What about Leila
by Lisanomoreaguest
Summary: I've been always intrigued about Christian and Leila story and no one seems to go that path, so I pretty much decide to do it myself. This is my vision of what happened between them and why Christian was so affected when Leila return to his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Begginings**

 _Is the girl who looks like me, she is really here._

\- What do you have that I don't?- I can't help myself and ask. I study her face and features. _She is not that pretty Susie is prettier_. The girl is speaking but I can't understand what she is saying, she is not submissive?

\- I am inadequate- The girl keeps saying

 _Inadequate. Yes that's how I feel_

\- Are you alone?- The girl who looks like me asks.

 _We all are alone_ \- All alone- Even if there are people around us we all are alone. My voice sounds like a whisper-

The girl keeps talking about some guy, I can't help but notice how similar we look, the girl is moving, my arm jumped in response to the movement and I am pointing the gun at her face. _I could make her ugly and master would not want her anymore or_ _Maybe I should end this madness now and take away all the pain._ Why this girl keeps talking. my head is spinning and suddenly the main door has opened. _It is Him._ My master came.

\- Kneel - Master says and I obey. _See girl, this is how you do it._

-Anastasia Leave- _Master is angry._ This girl does not seem to get it she stays there just watching us, Taylor appears and remove the girl from the door. _Bye bye girl._ I can't do anything but smile finally I am with my master.

Leila Williams wasn't always this fucked up, she in a sense was in this girl position, but let us start from the beginning.

The Williams family was the all traditional family Father, Mother, children and even a dog and a pretty baby cat, Mrs. Williams was what the bible named a good wife, supporting her husband, cooking cleaning and living for make family happy and exactly that is what she teaches her daughters to do when they get married. Leila the rebel wanted to go to college and convinced her parents to let her study economics she choose proposedly WSU _"the far from Connecticut the better"_ Leila thought but once in Washington given that Leila had never been really free and the new freedom of living alone took Leila out of control, she lose her scholarship and went kicked out from College, her parents went ballistic and demanded that she returned in that exact moment to Connecticut Leila refused she will not lose the only thing she still had, her free will. Sadly Leila was having a hard time using properly that free will, she moved to Seattle to have a new start, she found a job in a nice boutique in the center of the city, and there she meet Susie and soon she became Susie's roommate.

Susie was controlled, driven and organized, Leila was the exact opposite, a happy mess as she called herself but it was hard not having any order.

-How do you do it, Susie? You are so organized, I wish I was at least the half of miss organization you are- Leila said

\- You could do it too if you really tried, you could start by folding your clothes and put them away- Susana spoke - Is a lifestyle Leila I'll show if you want-

That nights Susie bring Leila at a BDSM club for the first time and Leila was so drawn about what she saw and asked Susie how to be part of that, it was...so secret, so forbidden, so hot, so exciting!

When Susie told her all about the lifestyle, the only part Leila heard was "Hot, sweat, and mind blowing sex" and she began her training at the club the next week and after three months Leila knew the basics of the lifestyle and she was thrilled to go in search for her first long term dom.

When Susanah and Leila enter at the club a lot of eyes notice them, they were both young, attractive and the most important they were wearing pink bracelets wich indicated they were submissives in search for a dominant, Susie's was hot pink because she was a seasoned submissive and Leila's baby pink wich means she was a novice.

Mistress Lincoln saw the beautiful brunette sitting at the bar, She was perfect for Christian, thin, flawless pale skin, long brown hair, beautiful eyes _"he'll be so pleased_ " Elena thought, so she immediately calls him.

-Hello darling, are you coming anytime soon?- Said Elena-

-I'll see you there in a couple minutes - He knew he was late, but didn't care. And hung up, no apologize, no goodbye

Mistress Lincoln approach Susana while she was laughing at some silly comment Leila had said, Susanah knew exactly who the mistress was, she was a very expert dominatrix with too many connections possibly she could match them with a good dom, _"We are so lucky!"_ Susie thought.

-I see you are looking for a dom- Said Mistress Lincoln to Susanah, not waiting for an answer she continues speaking- I may have someone for you. Do you have a list of your soft and hard limits?- Mistress asked

-Yes, mistress!- Susanah answered and give a card with her contact details and límits listed.

-Short list- Mistress Lincoln said, give her polite smile and return to her table in the VIP area

Leila was a little blue The Mistress don't even look at her. She excused herself and go to the restrooms, on her way there she crosses with the most gorgeous man she ever saw, He was tall, unruly copper hair, intense gray eyes, he gave her nothing more than a scowl _"Is he a dom?"_ Leila thought and smiled, and continued her way to the restrooms.


	2. I Want You

Christian arrive at Elena's table after greetings she told him about the beautiful brunette she has found for him, she gave him the card with contact details and pointed out were Susana a Leila were sitting. Christian saw two brunettes and ask wich one, Elena told him who Susana was. "Too skinny" he thought flashes about Lexi crossed his mind, a previous submissive who had to suffer from bulimia, she was so thin and weak, he had to establish a rule about healthy feeding after her.

-I want her friend- Christian said

-the chubby one?- Elena asks in disbelief

-The healthy one- He answered

-She is not seasoned, Christian you know better that to take a novice- Christian didn´t say anything just sighted and scowl to Elena

-Fine, I'll reach her contact details-

-Good, send them by email. I have to go now- And with this, he leaves the club.

Leila asked Susie who the handsome man with Mistress Lincoln was.

-Is he a Dom?-

\- Maybe, he does come at the club very occasionally, I think he is more like a business associate to this club, but if he is a Dom he does no play here- Susanah reply

As Leila and Susanah were chatting Mistress Elena approach again and ask Leila about her limits, Leila gave her card eagerly, after all, she was like BDSM Serendipity. Leila was being hopeful, who would want her when she saw herself in comparison with Susie, she was very plain. Well, a girl can dream she told herself.

...

Leila was working part time at a boutique, and study plastic Arts at Seattle X Academy at afternoons.

That Monday morning when her mobile rang she was at work in the boutique in the Pike Market Area.

\- Hello?-

-Miss Williams, This is Elena Lincoln, we met at 'Kitchens Devil'* last weekend.

It is the Mistress!

-Yes, Mistress Lincoln, I remember-

\- Well, I have a proposition for you Miss Williams, are you available to met me this afternoon?

-Yes... of course where should I met you-

\- I'll give you the adress-

At 6 p.m that Tuesday Leila entered at Esclava Salon, an expensive place. Elena was informed of her arrival and came to greet her.

\- Well Miss Williams, I´ll go directly to the piont I have a friend who is interested in your submission, He is a very private man and for that, I have to ask you please sign this- Elena extended an NDA, which Leila read and sign.

\- Thank you, I most inform you that he already review your list of limits and he finds them agreeable with his, I have to inform you also about a background check on you, for security proposes-

-I understand- Leila said. even if she do not understand why the secrecy and trouble, they could ask her!

-Very well, my friend Miss Williams like I´ve said before is a very private and careful man so I will have to ask you to run a couple of medical test in order of ensuring you healthy, once you have the results and we can confirm that you are clean, you could have the results of the other part of course. I've booked you and appointment at Hospital Laboratory for this week and hopefully you two can meet on Friday. Any questions?-

-Not really Mistress, everything is clear, thank you-

-Good, the hospital will send a copy of the result to me and if everything goes well I'll see you on Friday- With that said Leila was dismissed.

The appointment at the hospital was booked for the next morning, Leila skip classes at the school in order to attend said appointment. All kind of samples were taken that day in the laboratory, the results will be delivered on Thursday.

By Friday Leila was called to attend at Esclava, she had to skip school again when she arrived at the beauty salon she was greeted not by Elena but for one of the technicians who directed her to a cubicle where other three people start working on her.

-I'm sorry, I think you are mistaken, I didn't ask for this, I'm her only to speak with Ms. Lincoln- Leila was terrified, she already had searched online about the prices of Esclava and they were very high, she knew she could not afford to pay for that. She had real expenses, rent, food, school, She didn't even have a car for Christ sake!

-It's ok darling I ordered everything for you, your results came clean and my friend has requested you to met him at his place for dinner, for you to review and sign the contract-

Thank god Leila wasn't wearing jeans and flats as usual, when she knew she will come to Esclava and being this an expensive place she dress up a little.

She was wearing a pretty stipped green and black blouse, black tight leather pants and ankle boots.

Once the beauticians ended their jobs with hair, makeup, nail, and everything else a black Audi SUV came to collect her at Esclava, Elena wishes her luck, like a fairy good mother.

Leila was driven to a very exclusive apartment complex, in silver letters, one could read ESCALA. The driver who collected her guide her to the elevator and ride with her until they reached the penthouse, she was directed to a study whe the driver ask her to wait.

-Good Evening miss Willams I'm Christian Grey- Leila hears the voice coming from the door of the study. _Wow!_ She couldn't help herself and stare at such gorgeous man, it was him, the one who was at the club! She was so drawn to him that she almost forget her submissive training but in moment of brightness she composes herself and lowers her face and answer

-Good evening sir- Leila said in soft voice

-You may relax Miss Williams- He said and with this she look up

\- Thank you, Sir-

\- Our mutual friend had sent me your test results and your list of limits, here you have mine if you want to check them- Leila looks at the paper but can not concentrate, his presence was so strong she was all flushed and nervous

\- They look ok to me sir-

-Good, I want you to revise the contract also, here you have you copy, you'll find it pretty standard-

-I'm sorry Mr. Grey, I wouldn't know what standard is, this will be my first contract, I've been in training for three months now, but never in a relationship- Leila said with a little of uncertainty

 _Oh yes very inexperienced, train you will be so fun_ -Very well then, read it and feel free to question anything you have a doubt with, I'll be right back. Would you like a glass of wine?-

-Yes please, thank you, Sir-

Once he was out of the room Leila couldn't stop herself and look at the window, the view was beautiful she sight and read the contract, it was very detailed Leila's eyes spot a clause about healthy food and exercise four times at week. _" I knew it, I am fat, so he feels the need to put an entire clause about this, shit!_ " And then she saw the clause about weekends disponibility, _"double shit!"_ Leila thought.

-Here is you wine miss Williams, are you finished?, have you any questions?-

-Thank you Sir, and yes, here is established that I'll have to stay at your apartment from Friday evening to Sunday noon, but Sir work the weekends, I know the contract say you'll provide with a car, thanks for that, by the way, because is very generous of you, and clothing but my work is how I pay for things like rent and school... I.. Look I really really like to sign the contract and... I wouldn't like to sound ungrateful but school is very important to me so if could I still be able to work the weekends?- Leila asks nervously

-I'm aware of your situation Miss Williams and as your Dom, is my job to ensure you well-being, so I will provide you with anything you may need, so you don't need to work- The Master said and Leila was speechless, she knew that some doms buy pretty things to their submissives but this scream WHORE very out loud, but for another part she would be free to go school full time.

-I don't know to say, Mr. Grey, this is very generous of you, what do you want in return?-

-Just say yes, I want you-

 _"HE wants ME?¡"_ Her breathing stopped, her heart skip a bit, her eyes widen, she was definitely signing

Christian Grey knew what he was doing, he was very aware of the effect he had on women, what a pretty face can do, and the best way to earn someone´s submission was to treat the with only the best -Don't read to much into this Miss Williams, I want to fuck you senseless and I only can if I have your written consent- He told Leila with a little smirk on his handsome face-

Of course, Leila signed that night her first three months length contract, He showed to her his playroom, Leila was more than impressed, all the luxury and quality of every item, Master ask her to undress, and she obeys "His voice is so seductive". She was beautiful, fair skin, full breasts, round nice ass, a pair of toned long legs. They scene that night.

(*)The Devil's Kitchen in the name of a story and BDSM Club, created by AuroraGreyheart.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. OUCH!

The time has passed so quickly and it was the week previous at the renewing of the contract Leila was so happy that Master Grey had landed his eyes on her, he was just perfect, controlled, strong, sometimes harsh, his sexual drive could go for hours and every time it was mind blowing, he was also caring and very generous, he gave her a Cherry Red Audi A3 the weekend they sign the contract, he said she had pleased him very much and she deserves a reward, she feel special, she didn't know he gave a cherry red Audi to every sub he have had.

The next weekend, she found the walk-in closet in her room full of clothes, of all types, also bags shoes. Master Grey was paying her School loans and current classes and most of all he said to her that he was pleased with her submission and wanted to renew the contract, she was a good submissive.

This weekend she'll be free because master will have a business dinner on Friday, a Gala on Saturday and family day on Sunday. so when Leila's friends from art school invited her to dance and take some drinks in Friday she accept, she didn't go out lately because her weekends were busy and Master Grey was a very possessive and jealous man, "Your pleasure belongs to me, Miss Williams, I don't share, remember that" So that Friday night at the Mile High Club Leila and her friends were having fun, dancing and taking shot after shot, Leila was a little too much drunk, and decided to go home but when she reach the door of the Mile High, the valet parking refuse to give her her keys, so a friend of a friend of hers offered her to give her a ride Leila accept and told him the address. Little she knew that her Master was having dinner at the Mile High with MistressLincoln and he had seen her walking in waves, Master was angry, how could she put herself at risk? He asks Taylor to follow the car he wanted to know how far she could go with this drunkness of hers, fortunately, the friend was decent and just take her to the apartment she shared with her friend, put her in bed and leave, as soon as the man leave five minutes after they got in Christian Grey sent an e-mail demanding the presence of Leila next day at Escala.

The following morning Leila awake in her room, with a major headache she swore she will never ever drink this much, she went to the kitchen and drank a glass of juice and toke two pills, took a quick shower and dress herself in pair of black yoga pants and, turquoise top and a pair of flip-flops, she was determined to enjoy the laziness this weekend could provide, when she saw the little led on her phone, she went to check it thinking it could be some facebook notification about a friend tagging her on the photos from last night, she was wrong, it was the e-mail Master had sent her last night, so she changed her clothes to an attire Master would approve and drove herself to Escala, she arrive by lunch time.

-Miss Williams, so good you could accompany us to lunch, How are you feeling?- Master said giving her a knowing look... _Yes Leila I know_

-I'm feeling good Master, thank you... .- She answered with uncertainty

-Enough Miss Williams, I thought that you were a responsible adult, what were you thinking wasting yourself like that? You could make yourself rape, good thing the valet didn't give you your keys and that man drove you home, we will talk about him later, you aware that you deserve punishment for this transgression?-

Leila was mortified, Master look so angry, his expression was scary but she will take the punishment like a big girl.

-Yes, Master-

-Good, I'm finished here, take some lunch, clear the table, get some rest and I want you in position in three hours-

And with this Master disappeared in his study.

Leila was a real god submissive, he never ever had any motive to punish her, of course, he had spanked, flogged, caned her, and he cause pain but for pleasure not for punishment but jeopardize her well-being this way, definitely will cost her.

At 3 o'clock Master Grey entered in the playroom, he put out a buttplug and rope, he reached to Leila and ask for her hands, while he was tying her hands behind her back he spoke

-Miss Williams, you have been a very god submissive, I didn't think you will be punished ever, but your behavior last night is simply unacceptable, I'm going to spank you, then I'm going to can you and I will strike you with the belt after that I'm going to fuck you really hard and you can not cum, do you understand?-

-Yes Sir- Leila answered with resignation

-Stand and go to the bench- Master orders

-Wich are your safe words?-

\- Yellow and Red Sir- Leila said

\- Remember those, I'm gonna start now, count Miss Williams-

After de harsh punishing fuck, Leila was sore and frustrated, Master took her to her room and apply arnica cream and told her to rest a little and after she should clean the playroom, as soon as she finished she'll be dismissed to go home "I'll see you next weekend" Master said and leave.

It was Friday morning and Leila was driving to Esclava for her weekly beauty treatment, her behind still sore but she was able to sit now, she was more concern about the contract, what if Master didn't want to renew it, she had beeing so stupid when she decided to go out with her friends, even more, when she agreed to take shot after shot, Arrrg!, while she was at Esclava receiving a full body exfoliation Mistress Lincon came to greet her.

-Hello Leila, are you enjoying yourself

-Hello, Ms. Lincoln, everything is perfect as usual.

-Well then I let the technicians work, we don't want you to be late for your contract renewing- Said Mistress and leave

A full grin appeared on Leila's face, she knew Master and Mistress Lincoln were friends so, it had to be truth Master was signing again, _Yes!_

When Leila arrive at Escala she was directed to Master's study, he was collecting some paper from the printer when she enters.

-Miss Williams, good evening, you look stunning. Ready for the contract review?-

-Thank you, Master, and yes if that's what you want-

\- Very well Miss Williams, having in consideration the events occurred last weekend I feel in need to add a new clause, is the only change I gonna make, it say that as MY submissive you are not allowed to put yourself in risk again and also a no drink in excess and no drugs, are you agree with this addition at the contract?-

-Yes, Master, I don't use any kind of drug and certainly after that punishment si will NEVER drink in that way, I wasn't able to sit in all week!-

A smirk appeared in Masters' face, _she is quite funny._ Leila has seen him angry, concentrated, aroused, but never remotely this relaxed, she was thrilled that she had made him smile even if it was just a tiny little smirk.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thanks for read-_**

 ** _If you haven't, join us at the FSoG Fanfic Obssesed on facebook where real authors and readers converge, it is very entretaining, lot of pics from FSoG and silly disscusions about non-sense topics!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Crazy in Love

A knock on his study's door alerted Master Grey it was Saturday and the only other person in Escala was Leila.

-Come in Miss Willimas.-

-I'm sorry for disturb you Master- Leila knew when she acted all shy master loved it

-Do you need something Leila, you can relax-

-I am a little bored Master, you have been here since yesterday and the subroom is quite lonely-

-Subroom?- Christian asked in amusement

-Well yes, it is my room and I am a SUBmissive, right?-

-You are silly-

 _Again with the little smirk._ Leila thougth

-I know- Leila smile a full grin back

-Look, I am working, I have to prepare for a video conference that I have in 15 minutes, go explore the apartment, and I'll join you as soon as I finish-

 _Explore the apartment? how boring_

-I was thinking... maybe... in a quicky... Master, before your conference?- Leila said shyly

-You know I' m never quick, close the door when you out... and Leila, my room is forbidden-

Leila did as she was instructed, she already knew the kitchen and the living room, and she knew in what direction was Master's bedroom, so she went to the opposite, she found a very large library, she was in awe for all those antique books the smell was odd, the look was incredible, if only she liked to read more she was sure she could entertain herself there, but no, books were not her thing, so she got to the next door. and entered a "room" only there was no room, there were only stairs up and down, so she went back in immediately she didn't want to get lost, the place was huge, so she went to the next room, yes!, this was her thing a massive flat screen, a remote control match with her boringness, she went directly to MTV, at least she could watch some videos, TOP10 was showing and the voice of Britney Spears filled the speakers, she had lost the track of time and when Beyonce appeared on the screen she didn't hold back and started to dance and sing.

And yes!

 _Got me looking, so crazy, my baby_

 _I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,_

 _I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

 _'Cuz your love's got the best of me,_

 _And baby you're making a fool of me,_

 _You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,_

 _'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby_

 _HEY!_

Master was watching her shaking her ass and as soon as the song ended he clear his throat, Leila blush at the mere thought of Master watching her dance.

-Master- Back to her submissive self

-Where do you learn to dance like that?-

\- I used to take Zumba lessons- She answered

-What is that-

-Like jazzercise, but more fun- _What?!_ He was clueless and his face showed it, Leila laugh and said - It is workout but with dance moves, it makes easy to want to workout and god knows I need it- She said while she pinched an imaginary roll in her waist

-What do you mean? You look great-

-Plese master, we both know I am not as skinny ...-

-STOP, playroom now-

Leila shut up, and went directly to the playroom and assume position, Master Grey join her as soon as he changed his clothes for his denim ripped playroom jeans he found Leila in position and went to the carabiners where he took a rope, a buttplug, and nipple clamps Master instructed her to stand, she was a pro in stand graciously six months doing it have given her experience, and walk to the couch, he tied her hands behind her back and kissed her from the collar to her breasts taking his time for licking, sucking and biting her nipples and once he got his fill attached the clamps, turn her over kissed her again from neck to butt, she was already aroused and so wet that master used her own juices for lubricating the butt plug and inserted it deep in her ass, Master sat on the couch and instructed Leila to sit on his cock, Master was pulling the chain attached to the nipple clamps while she bounced on top of him Master ordered Leila to open her eyes and look at him

\- I absolutely love the way your breasts bounce when I make you ride me- Master said with a deep voice - Cum for me Leila- And cum she did, very hard. She was getting down from the high of her orgasm when Master ordered that she stand, she barely could do it, her legs were still shaking, Master Grey bend her over put out the plug, moisten his cock in Leila's pussy, pull it out and fucked her hard in the ass, Leila enjoyed anal sex very much, months back when master propose, she had been scared, she couldn't even imagine how his huge cock was going to fit in, but Master was exactly that a Master in everything sex related so she loves it now. Master was pounding very hard into Leila, smacking her buttcheeks alternating each one until they turned pink, _Yes, This is how I like it and Leila is enjoying too_ She was moaning really loud

-That's it, Leila, let me hear you ... you like it?-

-Yes, yes Master very much!- Leila said almost screaming

-Me too, your ass looks lovely in this shade of pink and the way it wiggles when I fuck you hard like this... cum now!-

They both found their orgasm together, Leila could barely stand so Master Grey helped her to do it, turn her around and kissed her hard, once he broke the kiss, instructed to look at him once more.

-You are beautiful Leila, you should never doubt about my good taste in women- Master said looking to Leila´s brown eyes, and Leila only could nod in response.

-Go clean yourself, rest a little and clean the playroom later- Whit this Master was out of the playroom and Leila was grinning like a loon she was flattered, excited and crazy in love of Master Christian Grey.

 **AN.**

 **I hope you like it. Thanks for your follows and favs :), I am very new at this and actually don't know what I am doing.**

 **Don't forget to join the FSoG fanfic Obssesed goup on facebook, where real authors and lots of readers converge, lots of pics and funny non-sense discussions LOL**


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion-

Confusion.

It is only natural when two individuals start spending time together that feelings develop, Christian Grey spend almost every weekend from the last eight months in the company of Leila Williams, his submissive. He was not used to enjoying conversations, but with Leila it was easy, she didn't do questions, she wasn't intrusive as other subs, she did the most of the talk and listened carefully when he was speaking about work mostly. Christian was in conflict, he knew that eventually, Leila will start to start to have stronger feelings for him, and eventually will leave like others, not that he cared if she leaves, others will come, but he genuinely liked her, maybe he could conserve her as a friend when the time come, _yes a friend like me and Elena.._.

Elena Lincoln was his only friend, the only one who knew about his dark tastes, the one who had discovered the sadism that inhabited in him, and the only one with whom he could speak about everything. That night at dinner Elena Lincoln needed information, Christian had spent his this las months fooling around his pet and not once he has shown any signs of boringness or annoyance so this was not ok, she couldn't let him become too attached to this girl, not this one, not no one. "So Christian, you have been enjoying your latest pet?" She devil asked in a sweet voice after they have discussed the issues with the saloons."She is ok" Christan answered dismissively "Come on Christian, you know you can tell me anything, why you still have her, she must be really good" She should play sympathetic, she knew it was the only way to have the answers she desperately needed, she can not let Christian develop a relationship with this girl not even friendship, that's how it start friendship is probably the most common way of love and she will be damned if she let him go and fall in love for some skank gold digging submissive whore. " I've already told you she is ok, I think I made a good election at taking her fresh out of training" Christian answered with a smirk on his pretty face thinking about how Leila had pleased him at every request. This was certainly not a good sign, he like her, genuinely like her, Elena thought with panic, she had to play well if she wants to succeed, "Oh, I see, so she is compliant?" Elena keeps smiling sweetly at him, "Yes, she is I think I am going to keep her a little more time" Christian told her, "Of course she is compliant Christian, she is in love, I don't blame her, of course, you are such a catch!" _What?!_ Christian scowl at her, how she dare to insinuate such thing Leila wasn't in love with him of course not how could she, they like to play together and that is all, "Elena you know better than that! besides what do you know about love anyway?" He was offended, Elena herself had told him that he can not be loved, not with that words of course but had made it very clear in all these years, "Oh I know about love" She said in a passionate whisper "Love is blind devotion, absolute humiliation, total submission, faith and confidence against yourself, complete surrender of heart and soul to the one who destroys you, like I did with you, You know I had to, to prevent someone hurt you in in despicable ways, you know I care for you I wanted you to succeed" Oh ye _s..._ he remember back then when he was a teenage boy, when he dared to tell Elena he loved her, and she only laughed hard and told him not to be silly that love was for fools, and that successful people put feelings aside in order to accomplish what is really important, wich is succeed. "Come on Christian, don't look at me like I have killed your puppy. You know what you have to do" Christian recompose, he will not let her decide things for him, not anymore he will do what he wanted because he can, he was a dominant now, "That's not up to you Elena".

Dinner ended amicably as always, they parted ways and Christian retired to Escala for meet with Leila like every weekend, he was determined to not let Leila fall him, in order to conserve her as an occasional acquaintance, she will not want anything to do with him if break her heart and he knew he will because he can not reciprocate that kind of feelings, so he will remain cold for not mislead her, of he didn't know that it was already too late Leila had fallen for him long ago, only she didn't want to push things because she had learned that Master didn't appreciate that type of behavior. Master Grey avoid meals with Leila for weeks, the only contact they had was in the playroom and had become harsher using all types of implements for cause pain, he will show her the sadist in him maybe she could take it but certainly, she will know that romance was definitely out the equation, Leila could barely take it, but went back every weekend with the hope of spent time with master like before, she didn't knew what had happened but he had become darker and harsher, but she was a persistent girl and she will put every effort in trying "Master, excuse my intrusion, I've brought you some Mac and cheese" Leila said with a shy smile while she entered at Master Grey's study with a service table with a plate of Master's favourite meal.

 _ **Thanks for read, I hope you like it.**_

 _ **If you want you can join the FSoG Fanfic Obssesed group on facebook where so many true authors give us juicy teasers and lots of motives to want to read and write and discuss :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 An art show and a costume

After a few weeks of distant treatment, Master Grey couldn't keep it more, Leila was a way to caring and sweet, she put every effort to make things were comfortable back, one night while they were having dinner Leila spoke out of turn.

-Master, I was wondering If could come some hours late next Friday night?

-Are you planning on going to a pre-Halloween party Leila on one my days?-

-No Master!- She answered in hurry, but they look of disappointment in Master's face took her by surprise- Why do you ask?-

\- I was kind of looking forward to watching you in a sexy costume- Master said in a playful manner with that smirk on his beautiful face that Leila had learned to love so much.

\- I can always dress up just for you, if you want- Leila answered mischievously

\- You are a bad girl Leila, you know what, yes I´ll buy you a sexy costume just for my eyes, I'll pick it personally, but if yu are not going to a Halloween party, why do you need to come late on Friday?-

-Well Master, thank you for asking, as you know the Art school that I attend, thanks to you- she smiled at him gratefully- Is having an exposition, the teachers have selected the work of some students, you know, all kind of painting and sculptures from what they call the best talent, and a few of mine had been selected...- Leila was watching Master she wanted so see his reaction to this news and Master Grey was really pleased to see that his money had been exploited, He was certainly proud of Leila.

\- Wow Leila, I am really glad you are having success in this venture you choose, I must confess that I was sceptic about this Art thing, especially with your student history- She blushed knowing what exactly Master mean- And well, I a very glad, of course, you can attend your show, Miss Williams- Master said in severe tone, Leila started giggling and squealing but Master cut her little celebration-Just remember the rules and I want you back to Escala when the show is finished, I don't want to worry about you getting drunk, I´ll send someone to pick you up at the end of the show- Leila smile at him she knew that Master cared about her and she loved him for that - Master, would you like to come with me? It will mean a lot for me if you could come.- Leila asked hopefully - I don't know Leila, I am not in the habit of letting myself seen in the company of women, but I'll let you know- Master never confirm his assistance at her show.

By Friday night Leila was so excited, she had a warm feeling every time she heard someone complimenting her work, five of her paintings were exposed, she was very talented her style was surreal and one of the teachers even call her the next Salvador Dali without the funny mustache, Leila couldn't help but laugh at this statement Remedios Varo was more her goal. A sudden flutter at the door of the gallery, take her out of her thoughts, a group of rich girls and boys were arriving at the show, surrounded by a ridiculously large group of men in black suits, Leila thought in her master if all this disturbance was caused by Seattle socialites, what would happen if Mr. Christian Grey, new most eligible bachelor grace them with his presence, She was obviously hallucinating when she saw Master Grey in all his glory walking through the threshold, He couldn't look more handsome in his plain white shirt and blue jacket, the scowl on his face lighten a little when he finally spotted Leila in staring at him, he wanted to approach her but was interrupted by a very bubbly young girl with a beautiful short raven hair who couldn't be older than 18, she looked very classy, rich of course the kind of woman that hot CEO's looks for formal relationships, Leila saw red, she wanted to rip the girl's eyes, she wanted to throw the glass of red wine she was holding right on the pink blush dress the girl was wearing, and must of all she wanted to tell the girl that she was fucking Christian Grey in ways that she in her rich girl life can never imagine. Leila went to the restrooms to try to calm down _how could he?_ she knew that the arrangement they have was a private relationship, but _arrrg!_ Leila was fuming, I don't share he said, well me neither Leila thought determined, she walked out the restroom just for being knocked by the presence of her master in the corridor, all the rage she was feeling banished at the vision of his pretty playful mini smile. -Did I startle you?- Master asked he was still uncertain about this venture.

-Actually yes, you didn't confirm and I just assumed you didn't want to come- She said sadly while they were walking through the gallery -Of course, I wanted to come, but I had this previous social compromise- He said looking at the direction of the girl he had come with - Oh, _she_ \- Leila said with disdain, the fury on Leila's eyes was evident and Master grey found this gesture amusing yet comical, _ridiculous!_ \- Do you want to ask something, Miss Williams?- He was enjoying her discomfort -Yes- Leila said a little too loud trying to fight the burning fire of jealousy in her chest -Are you going to buy one of the mines- She was clever and put a sweet smile on her face by the end of the sentence. Master already has purchased two of her paintings one resemble a Madonna with her child, very light tones in the paint, full of love and sweetness and another one the exact opposite full of passion, an explosion of colours like a volcano eruption but he didn't confess he didn't want Leila to think it was only for compromise. -Tell me wich one is yours so I can buy it- He said challenging -I will not tell you, I want you to buy one only if you genuinely like it, you already had done so much for me- Leila said sincerely. They were interrupted by the presence of the girl who was followed by a photographer - Christian I finally found you!- The girl said while she barely noticed the presence of Leila- Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm sorry but they want a shot from the two of us!, will you excuse Miss? thanks!- Leila remained in the spot looking from distance the girl being all over her Dom, fury was again present in every cell of her body, she approached the happy couple determined to reclaim her man when a miracle occurred and save her from making a huge mistake, Leila heard the girl asking the photographer if her name could be put first and her BROTHER Christian later in the society pages, Leila was so relieved so she kept enjoying her night, minutes later Master and his little sister and friends went out of the gallery followed by the suits and a text came to Leila's cellphone, Master asked if she could leave the show now he wanted to go home and was asking for her to leave together for logistic purposes he said besides he have a surprise for her. She said her goodbyes to her friends and climb to the SUV that was expecting for her in the back door.

-Are you ready?- Master Grey asked Leila, he was eager to arrive at his apartment, he had a surprise for Leila, he wasn't sure earlier when the costume arrived but he was now, she will look gorgeous with the sexy kitten ears he had chosen for her, and in his eyes she definitely deserved a reward for the excellent job she was doing at art school.

-Of course master, I can't wait to see this surprise you mentioned!- The Eyes of master Grey darkened at the sight of Leila's tights, she had incredible legs and he had to touch them right there he started with soft touches and when he saw Leila shiver he smirked knowing that she will enjoy the scene he had prepared for them, It was every dominant duty to full fill his submissive's needs and frankly he enjoyed extract the pleasure from Leila's pretty body.

When they arrive at the building the lobby of Escala was full of people one of the residents was offering a Halloween party at the common salon in the building and Master Grey wanted to avoid the curious eyes, so he instructed Taylor to guide them both Leila and himself through the service elevator that was only used by staff, Leila learned that day the elevator could be only activated per physical key so no one who wasn't staff could use it, and only maintenance and management had access to all levels for logistic and security purposes, the service elevator was faster than the main one and they reach the penthouse very quickly, the arrive at a small living room in the headquarters of the staff, Leila supposed it was were Mr Taylor lived, a middle-aged woman with blond hair and candid eyes was sat in one of the fluffy couches with a blanket on her lap and a glass of wine in her hand, she was watching some tv show and the presence of the little group startled her, Taylor was the first one to come out the elevator.

-Mrs Jones- Taylor saluted politely, followed for Mr Grey who was holding the hand of his friend at the uncertainty he had felt from Leila

-Gail, good night, I am so sorry to disturb you but the lobby was crowded and we needed to get in discretely, this is Leila Williams my ...guest, Leila this is Ms. Jones my house manager, please don't stand up - Mr. Grey said when he noticed Ms. Jones intentions- We are just passing through.

-Nice to meet you Miss Williams- Gail Jones was on her feet before Mr. Grey had finished his sentence, she was very curious about this Leila girl who has managed to last over a year under Mr. Grey strange kind of relationship, she knew a lot about her because she did the cleaning in her room, Ms. Jones knew that she was an artist, a talented one by the comments Jason had say this afternon, she also knew that the Leila was quite messy she alway had to re-accommodate the clothes in her closet because even when she noticed Leila put effort in folding her shirts the girl couldn't do it for the life of her. The girl looked nice, she knew that Mr. Grey have some level of attachment to her because never have introduced any of his previous friends to her and less guide her through the apartment holding hands and all, Ms. Jones was excited she wanted with all her heart that this young generous man could find someone to share his life with, he was still young, yes, but he deserved not to be alone.

Leila and Master Grey went directly to Leila's room where the her kitten costume was laid in bed, Master Grey instructed Leila to change, the costume was nothing else than a white corset with soft pink fur on the chest a matching thong complimented with high pink heels and white mittens with pink fur on wrists and pink paws drawn on the palms, she looked flawless he put the tail himself, it was furry white tail with a touch of pink at the very end and it was attached to a butt plug, once his kitten was completely dressed he make her crawl to the playroom.

-What are your safe words?- Master asked

-Yellow and red sir- Leila said from the floor where she was awaiting

-Good, use it if you need, I don't want to hear anything else, do you understand, Kitten?-

-meow- Was Leila's answer

-You are so good Kitten, we are going to have so much fun!- Master said not can contain his excitement.

 ** _Once again thanks for read._**


	7. Chapter 7 Advices

**Advices from a Friend**

-I've already told you she pleases me, and she has never tried to cross the line so is ok, for now, but thanks for your offer- Christian said dismissing the topic, he was feeling frustrated with Elena constantly bring in the topic of his current sub.

-Ok, I leave it alone, but whenever you get tired of that girl I have a line of beauties just for you to choose one- Elena have tried every trick under her sleeve to try to Christian ended things with his current sub, the girl has been around much time and Elena saw her as a menace, unfortunately every time she intended to make him see, she was dismissed as her opinion didn't count. This was her las try, it was obvious that Christian wasn't the weakest link so she will have to try with the skank.

The next Friday at Esclava salons, Leila arrived punctually at beauty appointment, as always she was directed to a private cubicle for the start of her treatment normally she was attended by some random beautician and Franco the hair stylist. but this time Elena Lincoln herself requested to be the one for attending Leila.

-Leila darling, how is everything going?-

-Terrific Mrs. Lincoln thank you for asking- Leila said sincerely

-You know Leila, I've been thinking about your arrangement with Mr. Grey, he seems very attached to you and I was wondering if your relations has evolved into something ...more- Elena said with a knowing look, Leila detected something, but she couldn't pick exactly what.

-Oh no, Mr. Grey is very thorough, and he has never tried to cross that line- Leila said, thinking that that was the right answer.

-Of course darling, Christian can be very obtuse, what I am trying to say, is I like to know if your feelings for him had grown- Leila couldn't answer she only low her face with a sad expression -What is it doll? you can tell me, I'd love to help you- Elena said in a motherly tone. Leila saw the concerned face of Mistress Lincoln, and against her better judgment confide her secrets to her, she told her about every little try to get closer to Master Grey and that was the chance Elena was searching for, Christian had mentioned that Leila never tried to cross the line so if she could make Leila become more demanding and better if she convinced her to confess her love to Christian, he finally will get rid of her, _Yes! it is the perfect plan!_ Elena thought.

Elena started her plan that very Friday afternoon, she told Leila to try to approach her Master with more force, she convinced her that Christian needed a push for to him realize that their relationship can grow, Leila received Elena's advice just because she seemed to be very close to Master Grey, she obviously know him better than her and she seemed genuinely glad that she and Master could become something more.

Leila didn't know what exactly Mistress Lincoln mean with being more pushier she complied every one of Master's desires he was happy and she was too, the only thing Leila added was random text messages once in a while during the week and Master never ever complained about it so Leila thought it was a good sign, she keep Mrs. Lincoln informed every Friday with her advances thankful to have taken Mistress advice, Elena in the outside showed herself happy about them but the inside the sense of losing her control over Christian was eating her, this wasn't taking the way she wanted in the beginning and she didn't knew what else to do, she was desperate, this was her last call if this didn't work she will have to get rid of the little bitch herself.

-Leila, darling next Thursday is Valentine's day, do you have something special prepared for you and Christian?-

-Oh, no Mrs. Lincoln, Mr. Grey and I don't see each other during the week I am sure you know that-

-Of course, I know that Darling but that was before, right, maybe he will give it a try now that you two are more close-

Leila get convinced that it was a good idea to plan something for special for Mr. Grey but she didn't want to try her luck so she planned it on the Saturday previous to Valentine's, she send a list of things to Mrs. Jones Master's housekeeper who was very patient and helpful when Leila asked her about some things that she didn't understand about a fancy recipe Mrs. Jones have offered to do the shopíng list and have everything in the kitchen for Leila's use on weekend. Leila prepared a nice outfit, a hot pink lace bra and panties set, sexy red dress and nude pumps. Friday afternoon at the arrive of Master Grey at his apartment everything was set, red and white flowers were put in the vessels, the food smelled delicious in the kitchen, she even made little chocolate cupcakes for dessert, oblivious of the motive of all the preparations, Master Grey got into the kitchen attracted for the giggle of Leila who had manage to decorate the decorate some strawberries with black and white chocolate and she was proud of her work, Master Grey surrounded Leila's waist with his arms in a very domestic-cliche move, Leila turned to face him and received him with a peck on his lips.

-Smells delicious- Master said in silky tone

-It's almost ready- Leila answered thinking Master was talking about the food

-I was talking about you, playroom. now-

-But food is almost rea... Yes Master-

-Good girl-

 **Romantic pre-valentine's weekend to be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Something about us**

The weekend couldn´t go better for Christian, Leila had fulfilled every one of his kinkiest desires, never safeworded, of course he was always easy on her because of he as the good Dom he was, knew exactly how much she could take. Leila for other side was falling immersed in her thoughts as the weekend advanced, this wasn't taking the direction she expected, Master was being exceptional in his sexual performance, he had been meticulous in the aftercare always taking his sweet time for washing and brushing her hair but that was all, Leila had been compliant, she like to make Master happy, but why can't he give her just a little more, as soon as she felt like she was having advances like saturday when he was fucking her so hard from behind and suddenly stoped, turn her around facing her an told her how beautiful she was, after kissing her passionately turn her again slapped her ass and said ' _back to bussiness_ ' with his melting Dom voice and after the spectacular play in the four posts bed asked her if she prefered to sleep in the playroom or he could take her to her room, she took the first option thinking that he will join her in the bed while he put a blanket over her body but no, he just gave her a kiss on her forhead and leave her alone, all alone, she had to go back to her room in order to get some sleep, by Sunday Leila was torn in the inside, it was a very strange mix of sadness and anger, she had put every effort to please Master to get closer to him and nothing had worked, she started to think Master didn't care for her, so when she was in the tub while Master washed her hair after a particularly hard playroom session Leila made her last try.

-Master?-

-Yes, beautiful-

-Do you have any plans for Tuesday?-

-I have a couple of meetings in my schedule, why? would you like a weekday session?- Master asked her while bite gently her shoulder, this action normally would make Leila melt but she only tensed _how could he be so oblivious of the date?¡_

-No Master, Tuesday is Valentine's day and I thought that maybe we could do something special...-She said hopefully

Master only snorted -Don't be ridiculous Leila, that shit for couples and lovers, We're _not_ in love, we just fuck and is fantastic, don't bring that shit up again-

In a very unexpected movement, Leila stood up from the tub, walked to the towels rack, put one around her body and turned to face Master Grey with tears on her burgundy eyes - Am I, riduculous¡? We are not in love? Maybe you are not, but I ... I didn't expect you to fall in love with me immediately but maybe a heart shaped balloon ... or some daisies!, Oh god I AM being ridiculous!- she said confronted and with that she run away from the bathroom and hide under her sheets. Meanwhile in the bathroom Christian was bemused he didn't get what had happened, everything was almost surreal, Leila, perfect submissive Leila, throwing a child-like tantrum because of a stupid festivity and some _hearts and flowers?_ Suddenly he understood everything, it was not completely unexpected, of course, he always knew it was a possibility, but Leila always seemed too respectful of their arrangement, she enjoyed the goods of it, the sex, the jewels, the clothes, the money she wouldn't throw everything away because of some silly infatuation right? He needed to fix it, yes, he will give her space, and then everything will be like nothing had happened, so he got out the bathroom in the sub room, he watched Leila sobbing and hugging her pillow, Christian felt invaded by an alien emotion, it was so strange that he couldn't identify what it was, but was very unwelcome so he hold up to his resolution to give her space and went to his study to do some work.

Back in the subroom, It took all of Leila's strengt to keept the determination to do what she was about to do, it was now that she was powered by the anger or never, so she went directly from her room to Master's study, she knock the door and Master allowed her to get in. Master Grey was expecting a remorseful submisive, but Leila was a girl on a mission and didn't even let Master speak, she was afraid that she will loose her bravado, if she let him.

-Mr. Grey, I need to talk to you is very important- Leila said in the most profesional tone she could hold

-Mr. Grey? what happened with Master?- He said trying to light the mood, but he only got a scold from Leila wich was very rare and quite blaffing

-Well, I wanted to apologize for the scene I caused in the bathroom earlier- Leila said in apologetic tone softer that she would like and Master got pleased, wich gave Leila a new shot of anger and therefore she recovered her determination -But that doesn't mean I am ok anymore, look, I have been around here for so much time and certainly I don't think I can handle this anymore-

-Leila...- Master interrupted her

-No, please let me finish- Leila retort - I have felt this way since the very beggining of this arrangement but I knew that at first, you did not felt the same way, but as the time passed you started to be more open to me, and I stupidly let my expectations grow, there were little signs or what I wanted to see as little signs - Leila was fighting her emotions so hard that her voice started to tremble-

-Leila... I really like you but-

-No, Master, please, let me finish!- That came out very out loud -I undernstand now you don't love me, you don't _want_ to love, I don't know what is stoping you...-

This time Christian was the one interrumping her -Is not that I don't love you, I mean I love what we have, I enjoy your company, your submission is a precious gift to me and I am so lucky to have you, it's just, I am not the type of guy that can give you what you want, I am not a heart shaped things and flowers kind of guy...-

-No, you are wrong, you are sweet and caring, kinky of course, but undoubtedly good hearted, I know this may not be the right time and maybe I am not THE one, but I need to put this out my heart for good because there is something about us , I want you more than anything in my life and I ... I love you more than anyone in my life, and I know you try to fight it so hard and you can deny all you want but it is there, is something betweeen us anyway-

Leila saw the sadness in Master's eyes when he looked at her, she thougth and hope he that he give in and accept his fellings, but instead of that he closed his beautiful gray eyes and shook his head and by the time he opened them again his expresion had turn 180 dregrees, lost were the soft caring eyes she had seen just seconds ago, instead, his gaze was fierce, merciless and detemined.

-Don't be fooled by this looks Miss Williams- He said pionting to himself - I take care of you because is my role as your Dom, but don't thing I don't have enjoyed every time I get to cross a belt or a cane through you, I enjoy your pain and your suffer while I am in control of your body or the body of evey sub I have had the pleassure to wip, all of _you_ are the same to me, you arejust as beautiful as the others, I enjoy pain, your pain, this is who I am, I am a sadist- Leila stood there in his study with silent tears runing on her face for what it felt like an eternity, she felt revolved by everything Master said, if the way he coffesed his nature have been different but the cold in his voice make her scared and she didn't knew but he was silently suffering too, during those seconds that he had his eyes closed he had made the hardest reslution about her, he have to let her go, but he knew that she only will accept to go away if she hated him, and how could he do that? He only thought about one possible solution, tell her the truth, the truth that only him an Elena could see, that he tortured petite brunnetes for pleasure and that they reminded him to his crack whore of a mother, that he was a sadist, he doubted she will stay after knowing the truth but he hope she do.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for read and review.**_

 _ ***Something about us lyrics by DaftPunk inspired this chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Drowing the pain**

Leila had been crying every day for three weeks now, the mere thought of not be able to go back to Escala was devastating, the weekends with her master were over and she didn't know how to go back on track, not even art school was appealing her anymore, she didn't knew at the time but what could be called situational depression was growing into something more severe, Susie had tried to help her, to make her go out but nothing appear to work, especially not after that call from Leila's ex-dom last Wednesday in wich she couldn't help but sneak to try to know the identity of this mysterious man who has treated her friend like princess, just for break up with her after almost two years of relationship.

 _-Hello?- Leila answered her phone, she thought it was someone from school_

 _-Good evening Leila, How are you?- The voice Christian Grey himself spoke from the other side of the line_

 _-...Not ok, how are you?- She said sadly_

 _-I am ... fine, I'll go directly to the point Leila, I have no time to look for a replacement so if you agree I am disposed to take you back-_

 _-You are?- I glimpse of hope arise in Leila but soon her hopes were crushed_

 _-Yes, I am Leila, but know that that behavior will not be tolerated, rules will be tight so you don't get mistaken again, our contact will be restricted to the playroom only and...-_

 _-Mr. Grey...-_

 _-Don't interrupt me, Leila-_

 _-I am sorry sir, but I don't think I can do it, I will always want more and you are not capable of that thank you Sir ...but no thank you-_

 _They hung up after said goodbye briefly, Mr. Grey assured Leila that her expenses and tuition were covered for the next six months and that if she needed anything she only has to contact him via e-mail and he'll be happy to help._

* * *

One week later Leila's eyes were dry as the desert, she got tired of being one of those women who cried rivers for the love of a man that doesn't love them back, she begun to try a new method to forget, "drown the pain" she called it, she was partying daily there was always someone who knows someone who has a reunion, at said reunions there was always someone who knows how to maximize creativity, these methods often included drank lots of alcohol or experiment with recreational drugs.

Leila was perceived by her new friends as a spoiled rich girl, during her time with Mr. Grey her wardrobe got filled with expensive disegner clothes, she always had money in her wallet and had a brand new cherry red Audi A3, she was a beautiful woman and the style and attitude she acquired by been Christian Grey submissive increased those thoughts.

One night Leila met Russell Reed, a guy with many talents, he was a great musician and a talented urban muralist, while Russell was not ugly he wasn't that handsome either but he had the charm of a movie star, and certainly his ego was just as great, when he met Leila he felt instantly attracted to her, leaving aside her obvious beauty he saw something more in her.

Russell's goals were very clear, became rich and have a comfortable lifestyle, unfortunately, he was a lazy prick and he had to stick to someone who could provide said lifestyle attaching himself like a leech and Leila will be his new host.

Leila tried to figure out was with this guy Russell, he was always attentive and nice with her, it was maybe that she felt so lonely, or the fact that he seemed genuinely interested in her so she became fond of him, they started partying together, she, of course, was in charge of pay the bills because Russell always had an excuse, he had to go to the restroom or take some important call or say hi to someone he knew when the check arrived, Leila was so drunk most of time that she didn't pay attention to this small signs.

* * *

-Trip to Nevada Babe!- They had been dating for a while, they always do what Russell wanted to do, for Leila it was natural to cede the control, it was easier than make decisions by herself, she has never been good at it and her current state of mind didn't help much.

Russell's friends had invited him to an alternative festival in the desert of Nevada, he had convinced Leila that they will have so much fun and she could be able to learn new forms of art expression and ways make her creativity grow, she will be in charge of make reservations and plan the trip because he was wreck at the time but he will repay her once he had an income, stupidly, she believed him.

While the festival could be considered of hippy nature, little by little certain luxuries have been introduced by the organizers and Russell was determined to enjoy every one of them at Leila's expense, seven days living in a community where art and mysticism was common, a very friendly and open eviroment but also many temptations, from self made liquor to all kinds of drugs, Leila had liked the flavored liqueurs but had also tried the smiley faced extasis pills, LSD patches, chewing peyote and once in a while had also shared a hash pipe with Russell and his friends, she liked the sensations she experimented a little too much.

Once the festival ended Leila was so not ready for go back to the reality, she and Russell extended their visit in Nevada a little more and spend a week in the Sin city, one night after they have spent a lot of money in the casino and the slot machines they went to relax to their room with some pills they have bring as souvenir from the festival, they were euphoric, Russell didn't want let go his goldmine and taking advantage of the happy moment he get down on his knee an did the unthinkable.

-Love, since I met you I have had the greatest time, I love you to the moon and back, Lets get married!-

Leila laughed out loud, she didn't believed he was serious but she said yes, just for the fun of getting married in a very cliche Las Vegas wedding, the minister was dressed as Elvis and he also sang before and after the ceremony, her bouquet was made of red roses, poker cards and black and white soft fabric, no engagement ring and cheap wedding bands that Elvis gave them, they actually had a great time but once in their newlyweds room, after Leila and her new husband had fucked, she felt the biggest hole in her heart wishing that she hadn't married Russell Reed musician and artist but Christian Grey BDSM dominant.

* * *

 **Note:**  
 **I want you to know that I actually put an effort this time while writing this chapter, I am sure it will not be perfect and I offer my most sincere apologies for the horrible grammar and typo errors, I hope this time the reading doesn't hurt as much as before.**

 **Thanks for read and disregard the mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moving on.**

-But why Leila, you barely know him?- Susie said to her friend while she was putting away her belongings in cardboard boxes. Leila announced her impromptu wedding in Las Vegas as soon as she and her new husband arrived back to Seattle, Russell had insisted that she had to move in with him now that they were married, they will look for a nice apartment to rent because the where he lived was too small for the both of them.

-I thought you were in love with the other guy, your dom, Mr. Grayson or whatever?- Said Susie

-How do you ...?- Leila asked

-I... unintentionally ... hear you talking with him once, after you broke up...- Susana confessed - What did he want?- she asked?-He wanted to take me back- Leila said with anger, it was better to remain angry than letting the sadness took her over

-And...- Susanah pressed.

-AND...I've moved on Susanah, Russell is awesome, ok?- Leila bit back not wanting to explain anything else.

-Are you sure about this, Lulu?- Susie asked with concern one more time, Leila suppressed the impulse of roll her eyes, all habits and old memories were so fresh in her mind.

-I am Susie, he is my husband now and we found this pretty condo nearby the center, Russell thinks is a great opotunity for make relations with the local busines, he will have more oportunities...- Leila explained her friend with an enthusiasm that she thought had losted after the breakup, Susanah didn't have heart for point all the red flags she noticed while Leila explained the plans Russell have made for the both of them.

As the time passed Leila and Susanah saw each other less and less, and Leila was always accompanied by Russell, he was very protective of Leila or that's what Leila wanted to see, he was very controling.

* * *

For the first three months of Leila and Russell's marriage everything was smooth but she wasn't entirely happy, her mind always ran back to the penthouse of the Escala building but she manage it, she was taking her classes regularly and landed a job as receptionist at a local Art Galery.

One evening when Leila arrived home from an exhibition, Russell was waiting for her in the living room he looked angry, he was beyond pisssed.

-Whats wrong?- Leila asked

-You tell me..:- was Russell's answer

-How can I ...-

\- The landlord has notified me that he couldn't charge the rent of the condo, he has trying for the last three days, If _you_ don't pay he'll charge 15% more by tomorrow- Rusell rised his voice while he was telling Leila what had happened -Do you know how embaracing was for _ME_ to be told that the rent COULDN'T BE CHARGED?¡?¡- Russell Continued screaming the last part.

-What the fuck are you talking about Russell, we agree to pay one month and one month, and been payin it from the begining- Leila said pionting between the both of them

-How inconsiderate of you, you know perfectly that the club isn't paying that much and the private partys are weak at this time of the year, not all of us are spolied brats with RICH DADDYS TO SUPPORT US!-

-What the fuck?, I don't have a rich daddy you moron! I work for living, and if I have fancy things is because my ex give them to me!- Leila blurt out, the expresion on Russell's face changed from anger to horror to fury, gone was the charming Russell Reed, he started to scream at Leila that she was useless bitch, playin to be an artist, and trowing her money away by studying art -You can't learn to have talent, you born with or whit out it, god you are stupid wait of time!- Russell ran to hide to their bedroom, he locked the door leaving Leila sleeping in the couch.

The next morning Leila went to the center of the city to one of those pawnshops, she had to give away a piece of jewelr, a very simple pink-gold bracelet she always had with with her, she would prefered give away the yellow-gold one that was her less favourite, but Russell was locked in the bedroom, her bracelet was a Cartier she knew it because Master Grey always presented his gifts in the red box from the jewelery, she had three of them, pink-gold, white-gold and yellow-gold and three more with diamond incrustations, the pink-gold one with different stones was her favourite because it had sapphire, garnet and amethyst, and not because of the price but for the colors that were so beautiful and brilliant and it always reminds her to her first birthday in Escala, when her Master had given it to her.

*Memory of a happier time*

 _Leila arrived to Escala at 6:00 o'clock on thursday per Master's instructions, it was very un usual for them to see each other during the week, he didn't ask for anything else but her presense, Leila didn't knew what to do, it felt odd to be there in a week day, she entered the kitchen for have a glass of water when she spotted Mrs. Jones, Leila felt like an invader but Mrs. Jones being as sweet as she was greeted her and inmediately offered a glass of wine, Leila decline politely and ask her for water instead -Here you have Miss Williams, Mr. Grey will be with you in a moment and dinner is almost ready- Gail Jones was very professional and ushered Leila to the living room. Before Leila could sit, Master Grey got in the living room, she cast her eyes down the floor instinctively and greeted him._

 _-Good evening Master-_

 _-Good evening Leila, you look beautiful-_

 _-Thank you master-_

 _-You can relax Leila-_

 _-Thank you master- And she got up her face and her posture relaxed_

 _-Aren't you wondering why are you here during the week?- Master said_

 _-Actually I am Master-_

 _-What are we celebrating today Leila?-_

 _\- I am sorry, I... I don't know Master-_

 _\- What date is today Leila-_

 _-Today is ... It's my birthday! Oh my god I have forgot! Are we celebrating my birthday?-_

 _-Happy birthday Miss Williams-_

 _Even though he could not hug her, he presented the red box from Cartier, with the most beautiful bracelet Leila had seen, it was the first of many jewels Master would give her._

 _A couple of weeks after her birthday she commented during dinner that she will not use his bracelet anymore because in school it called so much atention because of the stones, Master gave her a non-stoned version next weekend, she was certaily his favourite submisive and it was happy times._

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Once again thank for read and disregard my mistakes.**

 **Just in case you are wondering Leila's bracelets are Cartier Love ;) bracelet in all their versions.**


End file.
